


exodus

by eldritchbee



Series: break down the castle, rgu [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: Everyone leaves Akio in the end, everyone moves on, everyone grows up. Ohtori is left to die.





	exodus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himemiyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/gifts).



> how I imagine everyone left Ohtori tbh and became Adults who are now Recovering

**i.**  saionji only stays for touga.

they leave last, and they leave together. they are the only ones standing there as akio struggles to hold his precious little world together as it continues to fade in and out. touga watches to the end, as the man he worshiped and modeled himself after breaks and falls, powerless. 

saionji thinks he sees touga crying as they walk away. 

he pretends not to see.

**ii.**  the three who tailed the kiryuu siblings to the ends of the earth leave in exodus, the last big group who leaves ohtori for the outside world. they cry as they leave, afraid of this big world outside of their old home. keiko holds her friends’ hands tightly, until the fear fades away.

**iii.** tsuwabuki’s memories of nanami fade quickly after she leaves.

for the rest of his time he feels something is missing. someone is missing. empty schedules litter his room and he lays there clutching his head in his hands until one day her face pops into his had.

he leaves the next day.

**iv.** it takes time before they are comfortable, and the resentment between them fades like the memories of the duels that came before. juri leaves first, but shiori works up the courage to follow, clutching a fencing sword the whole way out.

**v.** the siblings leave the same day as juri, holding hands. they said their goodbyes yesterday, discussed their lives the night before that. kozue is humming as they go.

the song fades the further they go until miki asks why she stopped.

“it’s your turn,” she says.

**vi.** wakaba was the cause of the first big exodus. with confidence to share, she stood on a broken castle spire and spoke a gospel about a girl who left so that they would all have the chance to save themselves. who spoke of the wonders of growing up, of learning and growing and being so much more sure of themselves without this place.

she talks them through the exit, and her voice stays strong even into the night.

some clutch hands as their childhood is left behind in the dust.

**vii.** nanami’s memories came back first. every single memory stolen from her is there, it strikes her late at night and enrages her to no end. she sees akio almost a week after himemiya’s departure and sets her twisted knife gently on the table.

she does not see touga.

she does not say goodbye to him.

he’s there though, to watch her fade away from ohtori. head held high and shoulders back, she looked ready to conquer the world.

**viii.**  “by all means, stay here in your cozy coffin. but i have to go now.”

(we all know the legends, how this god heard the bells ring her departure until they faded to sweet silence. this god saved herself, and crushed ohtori beneath her foot as she left it.)

**ix.** (we all know about her lover as well.

who’s life and accomplishments first faded from the memories of everyone in ohtori, but somehow revolutionized that tiny world.

but we don’t know how she woke up. 

scared and alone feeling the swords pierce her back. she had cried every night for a year, waking up in the early morning to the same nightmare.

the tears only faded when her god came back, her prince who kissed the tears from her eyes and stayed forever.)


End file.
